


In the life of the Grand King of the Court

by runningfromrealitytoanime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Swap, OC in Oikawa's body, from reality into world of haikyu, getting smacked in the face, possible ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 04:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningfromrealitytoanime/pseuds/runningfromrealitytoanime
Summary: When I get hit in the face with a volleyball during a session, the last thing I expected was to be transported into the world of Haikyuu, much less into the body of the grand king of the court himself, Oikawa Tooru. As a girl in a guys body and being surrounded by many hot men, things began to get a little awkward and tricky, especially when they realised my playing turned to shit.
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Got this mad idea when I nearly got pummelled in the face several times in volleyball today. Just going to be a few chapter, might even end it in a chapter or two if I run out of ideas and if response isn't great but for now, let's see what this crazy girl can write.
> 
> If you enjoyed this fanfic, hit the subscribe button to be alerted on more updates and also follow my other stories!

The court was filled with the sounds of people shouting, balls slamming into the court as people scored their points. My group mates pumped their fists into the air as they got the point, my body shaking as I tried to keep up. I was just a newbie on the court, wishing to at least be able to be part of the 'bench-warmer' club like Ukai Keishin once did.

Did I forget to mention that I loved Haikyuu?

The anime that revolved around so many hot dudes playing volleyball on the court was the thing that drove me to even try out this made game of being on a team. Thinking that maybe I could be like Lev or Hinata who were newbs before becoming assets on the court turned out to be pretty much a pipe dream when I realised, heck, I couldn't even spike squat.

When would I be able to spike like Hinata, block like Tsukishima and Kuroo, even set like Kageyama and Oikawa. Sigh.. such dreamy guys.

Although if I have to pick, Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Kageyama would probably be on the top of my list hehe. Maybe even Kuroo.

"Watch out!" someone yelled as I turned to look at them, my dreamy expression of being surrounded by hot volleyball players ending abruptly with a smack to the face and my head spinning as I fell backwards on the court before everything went black.

...

"Oikawa. Oi, Oikawa! Anyone home? Mushi mushi?" a voice called through my foggy mind as I groaned, wondering what the hell was going on. I had a throbbing headache as I tried to crack open my eyes when I tried to process what was going on.

I was pretty sure the person was speaking in Japanese and why did he sound so familiar...

"Shittykawa! Wake up!" a voice snarled as I finally opened my eyes, my face getting hit with a wave of light along with the shadow of faces of people crowding around me to see if I was ok but something wasn't quite right. All of them looked exactly like the volleyball players of Aoba Johsai, as though I had stepped into the world of the Haikyuu anime.

Maybe I lost it.

"Oi Shittykawa! Stop lying around and get back on the court. We don't have time to laze around if we want to kick Ushijima's butt in the next Interhigh," someone snarled as I looked up to see Iwaizumi, his eyes glaring down at me as I squeaked, my voice coming out very much different from what I was normally used to.

Slowly I touched my head, my hand coming into contact with sweaty hair that was much shorter than my usual long locks but longer than a boy would normally have in the real world. I then moved my hands to touch my face, the jawline much stronger than mine as I slowly made my way to my chest to come into contact with hard muscles and a very flat chest of a boy.

Wait a sec, did they just call me Oikawa??!

"Did you hit your head that hard that you need to caress yourself to feel better?" Hanamaki snickered as Matsukawa tried not to grin. The first years were gathered behind them, looking a bit bewildered that their captain was acting so strangely as I slowly sat up and looked around me.

Yep, I was in a gym alright, but not the gym I normally used. Everyone here was clearly from Aoba Johsai and I immediately recognised the members of the team that beat Karasuno in the inter high: Kindaichi with his imposing hair, Kunimi with his blank face, Hanamaki and Matsukawa trying to look concerned but failing miserably with Yahaba and Watari trying to call an ambulance. Finally, my eyes rested on Iwaizumi Hajime, vice captain of the men's team and Oikawa's best friend. I used to have goosebumps running down my body when I thought how hot he was in the anime but dang, he looked even better in real life.

Wait, this isn't real life!

"Iwa-chan?" I croaked, the first and only thing I said before I promptly passed out, wondering if I was in a dream.

Although I wished said dream would last longer.

...

"Hey Shittykawa! How long do you plan to lie here asleep?" Iwaizumi growled as I opened my eyes once more, my head feeling slightly better as I sat up. I was in my volleyball jersey, all wet from practice and I felt like I was going to have an aching body for sure the next day as I looked at Iwaizumi. He sat with his arms crossed from the bed, his hair rumpled as he ran a hand through it, his hand coming away with some stray sweat as I opened my mouth, unsure of what to say.

"What happened?"

"Oh, did the ball hit your head that badly? I was spiking the ball and for some reason you didn't move and you got hit in the face at full force. I never seen you out of it so much before and I'm pretty sure I have hit you much harder," he grunted as he offered me a hand to stand up.

"Come on. I'll treat you to ramen tonight and you can stay at my place. I already told your mum you might need a little babysitting since were knocked out like a light for an hour after practice and coach suggested you might have a bit of memory issues. Yahaba and Watari nearly fainted when he said you might have a little memory loss."

I wanted to snicker about how those two would actually act like that from the way I remembered them but then again, I didn't know how on earth was I going to act in Oikawa's body, which was a male's with a...

Holy shit, did I have a dick now?

"Come on," Iwaizumi grunted as he grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the bed before I could even protest before yanking me out of the room. My heart raced ever so slightly as we walked down the hall, his back against me as we walked out of the school into the world outside, the wind hitting my face as I tried not to shiver. The volleyball jacket was much thinner than I thought it would be and didn't help much with the cold.

Wait a sec, what day was it in this world?

"What day is it?" I murmured as the word slip out easily. I have no idea how I was even speaking and understanding Japanese since I only spoke English and the fact that I was speaking to Iwaizumi wasn't making it any better since I was too busy trying not to fall for him even more. Being held by the hand by one of my favourite characters was like trying to get me shocked with electricity over and over. My face was probably flushed by now from thinking all sorts of things he sighed.

"Its May now. We have a practice match with Karasuno tomorrow so you better don't go acting weird around them when they come, although I'm pretty sure you will since Kageyama is there."

Wait, tomorrow would be the day they have the practice match with Karasuno???

But I recalled my leg would have a bit of a problem since he was off due to injury but currently, my leg seemed fine. Maybe things didn't follow the exact timeline in the anime and I quickly tried not to think about how everything would be set in stone soon enough.

Karasuno will lose to Aoba Johsai only to reign over them and Shiratorizawa in the end. As hard as it was to not root for them, I felt sorry for the other teams when they lost. They were only trying to win and stay on the court as long as they could but since they were not the main characters, they couldn't do so.

In the words of Ikejiri Hayato, if this were a story, Karasuno would be the main characters working their way to the top while the rest of us are like extras, just there to help them in the journey.

Iwaizumi turned to me as I chuckled, turning to face me as I tried to stop the mad grin spreading across my face, the way Oikawa always did when he was thinking something particularly nasty before looking at Iwaizumi in the eye.

If I was going to stay here, let's see how things turn out when I am the Grand King of the Court.

"Don't worry Iwa-chan. We will show them who rules the court."

...

I fell into the role of Oikawa Tooru quite quickly, which was a little bit of a surprise since I thought I would never be able to mimic his awesomeness and how cool he always seemed on the screen. Although I did often act a bit more tomboy than I should in real life, which was now paying off as me and Iwaizumi faced off on who can eat the most number of bowls of ramen : it was a challenge at one of their favourite ramen shops and by the time it ended, I was stuffed to the brim. I never knew boys could hold in so much but now I know just how much they can eat without getting fat. 

"I might be sick," I grunted as Iwaizumi chuckled, swinging his arm around my neck as we walked down the road.

"Serves you right for wanting to eat an additional one bowl when I've clearly won," he grinned as he sported a sash saying 'Winner of the 10 bowl ramen challenge." I scowled at him but seeing the smile on his face made my heart melt ever so slightly and my heart race as I felt a blush creeping up my face.

I know. I'm actually a girl but now I"m in a guy's body, I can't exactly do any shit with him without making him feel awkward. I don't even know how long I will even be in this body!

"I'm home," Iwaizumi called out as we entered his house. It was a semi detached house, the lights turned on since it was nearly nighttime as a dog barked inside. I never knew he had a dog but as soon as the door opened, I squeaked in suprise as a ball of fluff slammed into my face, licking me all over before Iwaizumi plucked him off.

"Kodama, be a good boy. You never seen Shittykawa before?" he grunted as he set the dog down before removing his shoes. I wanted to giggle at how cute it was that he had such a cute pomeranian but then again, it would make Oikawa look a little girly.

Well, people often portrayed him as being somewhat of a princess and what not in fanfics!

"You can use the shower. I can go shower in my folk's bathroom," Iwaizumi called as he disappeared down the hallway, Kodak tucked underneath his arm, probably to give him food or something. I made my way through the house, the interior of it modern and neat despite how Iwaizumi had the personality of a caveman and acted a bit feral sometimes. The Iwaizumi household seemed fairly normal despite how their son looked.

My feet padded against the stairs as I walked up, my mind instinctively telling me where to go even though I had never been there before. Looks like even though I was in his body, Oikawa's instincts of having been here so many times have been polished to the point his body could literally move on its own to wherever he needed.

I really hoped this was the case on the court.

I entered Iwaizumi's bedroom, not caring to even opened it quietly as I stepped inside. It looked fairly normal : bed in one corner, a study desk near the window with a lamp and several books, a small round table in the middle of the room sitting on top of a rug with the pattern of aliens on it and a closet near the bathroom. My hand instinctively went to the closet and opened it, taking out some clothes and a towel before stepping into the shower when I realised something.

I am about to see Oikawa Tooru, who had fantastic abs and possibly awesome everything all over, buck naked.

The heat rose in my face as I tried not to think about it, my hands shaking as I tried to remove the shirt when fingers touched hard abs. I squeaked as I dropped the shirt, trying not to think of how his lower part of the body might look when I heard the door swing open and Iwaizumi banging on the door.

"Aren't you going to shower? The hell I'm letting you sleep here if you don't remove your stench," he growled as I blushed, trying not to think about him having seen Oikawa naked many times since they might have bathed together as children and what not : heck that was not helping!

"Mean, Iwa-chan!" I shouted as I quickly stripped and stepped into the shower, trying my best to clean up the best I can while not looking at myself, which was pretty hard. When my hand touched certain areas, I was praying so hard that I have not sinned in touching the body of one of the hottest characters in the show. Oh lord... I'm such a bad girl but then again, I didn't chose to be stuck in his body!

Finally, clad in alien print pyjamas (yes, nice fluffy pyjamas with aliens printed all over it), I stepped out of the shower, towel running through my hair to see Iwaizumi seated at his desk, earphones on as he tried to do homework. Considering I had no idea on what I had to do or if I could even do the homework considering I can't read Japanese for shit, I sat down on the floor, just staring at Iwaizumi doing his work for a good while. After what might have been an hour later, he finally slammed his book shut and swivelled around in his chair to look at me.

"What the hells wrong with you? You've been staring at me like a maiden in love the whole day ever since you got smacked in the face! You think you're a girl now or someone swapped bodies with you?" he grunted as I thought, "Not too far off the mark."

"Heck that is real though. There's no such thing as body swapping anyways," Iwaizumi grunted before sliding off his headphones and moving to the bed to lie down, turning his back against me as I wondered what the hell to do next.

"Come on. Aren't you going to sleep now? You look tired," he grunted as I heard the alarm bells go off in my head.

Sleeping with Iwaizumi??? Thats going to make me go mad, let alone get some sleep at all that night. Thinking of how hot his body might feel against me, how his arms might wrap around me as I slept, possibly him unconsciously moving to touch...

"Just kidding. You sleep on the futon. The bed probably won't hold us anyways."

I didn't expect myself to do what happened next. I snatched a pillow from the bed and smacked it against the back of his head, his body moving ever so slightly to turn to look at me as I snapped.

"So mean, Iwa-chan! You don't think I will get lonely?!" 

Holy shit, why did I say that?

"Fine," he said as he flicked off the lights and turned in the bed, pulling the blankets over him leaving just enough space for me to crawl in. Slowly but surely, I managed to crawl next to him, trying not to be so close to him as I tried to fall asleep. The sound of the clock ticking away on the wall made the time pass by very slowly and after what felt like hours when it had only been minutes, Iwaizumi whispered, his voice rough but soft as it pierced the quiet of the room.

"Are you worried about meeting Kageyama?"

"No, why would I?"

"I know you hated him back in middle school."

True, I knew all about how they hated one another and Oikawa would actually be willing to rip Kageyama's throat out but I didn't say that.

"I will be there. Don't worry about it," Iwaizumi whispered as he reached to give me a thump on the back. I nearly squealed in a totally un-Oikawa-like manner as Iwaizumi tossed in bed, his snores filling the air as I turned to face him. I was surprised that he was facing my back, his normally hard and scowling face soft in sleep as I reached out to move some of his spiky hair from his face.

"Goodnight, Iwa-chan," I whispered before finally falling asleep, praying that I could remain in this dream, just for a little longer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been wanting to write this all day so here is the next chapter! I should be updating my Owari no Haikyuu story but hopefully this will give me the warmup I need to get back into it. I do have some ideas floating in my mind but for now, going to concentrate on this.
> 
> Should have another two chapters left or so, maybe a bit more, we will see.

I thought that after being transported into the world of Haikyuu and being in the body of one of the hottest characters, albeit with one of the worst personalities in the series would be a plus for me to win the ladies and be the number one setter in the country.

Heck not.

When I woke up the next day, feeling surprisingly fresh, I was wondering if I had actually dreamed the whole thing up when I felt someone stirred next to me. As I craned my neck to see who it was, I realized he had his arms wrapped around me in a tight hold, not letting me so much wriggle away as I sucked in a breath.

Iwaizumi Hajime is freaking holding onto me for dear life.

Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the dim room, the light streaming through the cracks of the curtains, letting me know that it was probably morning, around seven or so but then again, I never did pay much attention to how bright it got in Japan. Everything was where they were since the night before, except for the fact the guy next to me was holding his best friend like a bolster.

“Iwa-chan,” I grunted as Oikawa’s voice squeaked out of my throat. I still wasn’t used to having such a manly voice since I had been so used to having a high pitch voice as a girl. Iwaizumi barely shifted in his sleep, grunting ever so slightly as I barely managed to get out of his hold and move to sit on the ground, crossing my legs as I wondered what the hell was going on.

I got hit in the head with a volleyball and am now in the world of Haikyuu. I had no idea in which part of the timeline of the story I was in but judging from what Iwaizumi had said the day before, I assumed that we were sometime in episode 6 where they had their practice match with Karasuno and lost.

Oh lord, would I even be able to play like Oikawa? I never knew how to set, the ball always wobbling in the air or hitting me in the head as I tried to set it to another player. I thought of how many times I had got stuck in the net when I tried to block or get a spike in since I jumped much too close, or maybe even do an impressive spinning wheel trick when I tried to get the ball and ended up somehow on my knees.

Oh shit… I couldn’t let Oikawa look like a total moron, even though he was a moron.

What would I do? Iwaizumi might suspect that something was wrong with Oikawa (that guy never missed a serve or failed to set right?!) and he must have already sensed something was wrong with me yesterday at how I could barely even make a smart retort like Oikawa does. As all the worse case scenarios ran through my mine, a grunt from the bed alerted me of Iwaizumi waking up, the bottom of his shirt rolled up with Godzilla barely visible from the top as I gazed down at bronze abs.

Holy shit, I’m going to have a nosebleed.

“What are you staring at, Shittykawa? You never wake up earlier than me,” he grunted as he ran his fingers through his hair, the edges spiking up without any problem as I didn’t say a word. The more I talked, the more it was going to give away that something was very wrong with Oikawa, that he may not even be Oikawa.

I was too busy staring at the ground to see the towel dropping on my head and Iwaizumi patting my hair, his hand rough but warm as it sent a warmth through my body.

“Get changed, or we’re going to be late for school.”

When I looked up to a near naked torso, I felt myself blushing like mad as he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I slowly buried my face into my hands, wishing I could have been reborn in this world as a girl and could actually fangirl or act like a girl in front of him where I did not look like a guy being madly in love with his best friend.

…

To the people who invented the theory of muscle memory, go to hell.

Whatever moves Oikawa had trained into his body all this time didn’t seem to transfer to my dimwitted mind as I played on the court, feeling every move that I make going from bad to worse.

I was a disaster on the court and heck, even Hinata couldn’t beat how bad I was that day as I ran from one end to the other, trying to set or even receive balls that should have been easy to receive at Oikawa’s level but just left me flying on my back and rubbing my bum against the floor. I could hear the coach yelling at me to buck up and Hanamaki and Matsukawa giving some catcalls as the others wondered if I truly needed a trip to the hospital. The only one standing in silence was Iwaizumi, his back against me as I raised the ball to serve, my hands shaking so bad that I thought I might actually faint.

The bright lights of the court shining in my face could might as well blind me and the floor, slippery with the sweat of so many boys putting their all into a sport that let them flew in the air on wings, the cheers of fangirls who happened to be calling said person’s name and telling him/her everything is going to be alright, made me gag.

“Give us a nice serve, Tooru!” a voice yelled as I turned to see Iwaizumi standing in front, his back still facing me but I knew where that voice had come from.

And it filled me with the pride of the man who’s body I now inhabited.

Slowly, I threw the ball into the air, letting it fly high as I swung my arms back, giving me the extra push I needed to run forward and propel myself into the air, jumping upwards as the ball landed into my palm, fitting nicely as I cried out, smashing the ball across the court at rocket speed, the ball leaving tracks in the air as Watari barely managed to receive it, the ball falling to my side of the court. The team was already moving into action, Hanamaki receiving the ball as Matsukawa spiked it onto the other side.

Kindaichi blocked the spike, the ball nearly hitting the ground as Yahaba swept it up, the ball rising high enough into the air for me to run forward and set it. My hands shook as I raised them to get the ball, my eyes trained on the ball as it flew in an arc, fitting into my hands nicely as I called out, “Iwa-chan.”

He was there before I even said the words, the ball shooting to his direction as he spiked it across the court, the ball smashing onto the ground without giving a chance for the others to make a comeback. Iwaizumi whooped as he high fived Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the other team glaring at us as they shouted they would win the next point.

“Hey, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grunted as he raised a hand for me to hit, a grin on his face as I slowly raised my hand to meet his, a feeling of calm and happiness filling me to the brim as we waited for the game to continue.

I may be a sucker at this game, but I would gladly get hit in the face anytime if it meant spending time on the court with Iwaizumi.

…

“Ah! That was a crazy session! I hope I don’t fall asleep during class later,” Matsukawa groaned as Hanamaki yawned, “Don’t remind me. Yoshida-sensei’s classes are the worse of the lot. I think I might actually age faster with how long he talks about a damn war… who even wants to think about something that happened in the past more than five centuries ago?”

“I know right?” Matsukawa grinned as he gripped his best friend around the neck, pulling him into a strangle hold as Kindaichi called out to me.

“Oikawa-san, aren’t you going to change?”

True, but I wasn’t about to change in a room full of naked boys despite me being a guy myself but actually I’m a girl in a guys body… man this was getting confusing!!!

Iwaizumi didn’t speak to me as I quickly stepped into the showers, running the water over my sweat drenched body as I tried not to touch certain areas. I felt like I was violating him all over as I toweled myself dry, my hands touching something hard as I tried not to squeak.

“Oi, we’re going to be late, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi called from outside as Matsukawa and Hanamaki jeered, “Mama Iwaizumi to the rescue.”

“Shut up you idiots and get to class. See you later in the afternoon session,” he snapped as the boys went to class, leaving us alone in the bathroom. I was vaguely aware that I was only going to be clad in a towel when I got out and I doubt Iwaizumi was going to bother about me having an identity crisis when class is going to start in 10 minutes.

When I stepped out of the shower room, I felt a hand grab mine and pushing me against the locker, my back slamming against the steel as Iwaizumi slammed a hand against the side of my head, my heart racing as I prayed the towel was still wrapped around my private parts. Well, Oikawa’s to be exact.

“What happened to you today? I never seen you play this shit since we were kids,” he growled as I gulped, my voice stuck in my throat as he bore into my eyes. his was close enough I could smell his breath against my face, making my heart race even faster as I tried to squeak.

I wondered, what made me call him Iwa-chan all the time? Was it from being used to hearing him calling him that, or was it something else? Familiarity? Liking?

Love?

“Iwa-chan, too close,” I stammered as he stepped back and tossed my uniform to him, saying if we were late for class, I owed him ramen for a week. That made me change ultra quick into my uniform and run out after him, barely reaching our respective classes and sitting my ass onto the chair as a few squeals came from beyond the door.

“Morning, Oikawa-san!” some girls called as I growled, wishing they would shut up as I turned to stare at them. They quickly turned pale as they walked away as quickly as they came, making me wonder if I had actually tried to smile at them or actually have them a glare I normally wore on my face in my other life back in the real world at all times.

Glad no one from the club was actually there to poke me about it, I tried to focus instead on having to listen to the teacher rambling on and on about Japanese wars that happened many centuries ago as I tried to think of what might happen from now.

I had no idea on how long this is going to last and even if I do get stuck in his body for all eternity, how am I going to live with the fact that one of my major crushes was my best friend and I was a girl stuck in a guys’ body? Sure most of the Haikyuu ships were yaoi (I don’t know if I should ship them or not) but I didn’t want it to be that way between us. I wondered if Oikawa would even be happy to be in such a relationship if he ever so much manages to reclaim this body of his in the future.

“Oi, Stupidkawa. What are you doing staring out of the window like that?” a voice rumbled through my mind before someone slammed a fist into my head. Man, I thought these things were comical in anime but they hurt like a bitch when someone actually does it to you.

“What the…” I growled when I realized that I had probably dozed off the entire day in class without realizing it, possibly skipped lunch in the process and was now almost late for volleyball practice. Iwaizumi didn’t waste any time in grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the classroom, earning me stares from my fellow classmates as some of the girls whispered after us.

“Is Oikawa-san alright? He seemed so dark and quiet today.”

“But don’t you think it makes him even hotter? Good looks and a dark personality, it makes him so hot and sexy!”

“You don’t think Iwaizumi-san has claimed him though? They’re always together so I thought…”

“No way! Both of them are so hot, they can get any girl they want at this rate!”

_Sheesh so loud,_ I thought as we made our way to the locker room, quickly changing into our clothes and proceeding through the drills for the session. I didn’t so much register what the heck we did the whole time, my body robotically moving to do the drills as Iwaizumi called out for everyone to do them, shouting and rallying them as I zoned out the whole way. I knew Oikawa is the captain and everyone leaned on him as the support of the team but sometimes, I felt that Iwaizumi also shone to the others like a beacon. And also support his best friend who is in a hopeless state right about now when he wasn’t even in his right frame of mind.

Quite literally.

“Hey Oikawa! Concentrate on the game!” the coach shouted as I missed the serve, the ball slamming on top of my head as Matsukawa and Hanamaki croaked with laughter. Even the first years were trying not to laugh, the sides of Kunimi’s mouth threatening to be pulled into a smile as I felt a smack to the back of the head.

“Oi, pull yourself together!” Iwaizumi snapped as the other team rotated, Kindaichi moving to serve the ball as it rocketed to our side of the court. The ball shot through the air like a comet, hurtling right towards me as I stood frozen in place, the only thing running through my mind was the thought of having to be hit in the face again and being sent tumbling to the ground before everything went black.

…

When I came to, I found myself hoisted onto someone’s back as they walked down the street, strong arms making sure my body didn’t go sliding to the ground. I thought I might even be drooling on their shirt and wondered how long I had passed out when I recognized those bronze arms and spiky hair in front of me.

“Iwaizumi-kun. Princess Tooru got caught in trouble again?” an old lady smiled as she pushed her shopping trolley in front of her, beaming up at us as though this was the most normal thing in the world.

“He got hit in the head and passed out, Obasan,” Iwaizumi chuckled as she smiled.

“Boys these days. You’re all so fragile. Nice to see that you’re all well now, Tooru-kun,” she hummed as she continued her way when Iwaizumi realized I was awake.

“Iwa-chan, what are you doing?!” I blurted as I nearly fell onto the asphalt, Iwaizumi looking as though contemplating if he should just drop me and leave me as it is.

“You were knocked out for most of the session. Coach told me to get you home one way or another so this was the best I could think of.”

As I looked more carefully, I could see some people actually staring at us, wondering what these two teenage boys were doing on the street as I slowly got to my feet, my legs slightly aching from having been held in that position for a while but then again, Iwaizumi must have had it worse since he carried me for a good half an hour at least. I recognized the neighbourhood as the one they called home all their lives, the house in front bearing the name “Oikawa” in front as we slowly walked towards it.

There was no one home at the moment as we walked up to my room, no, Oikawa’s room and slammed the door behind us. Iwaizumi didn’t say anything as he dropped my stuff onto the bed, leaving me to stand like a moron as I took in the room the Grand King called home.

Alien posters. Alien bedsheets. Alien clothes. Holy shit, he even had a bunch of alien stickers on the wall, it was getting ridiculous.

Before I could even comment on how bad the room looked, Iwaizumi was on me, pushing me onto the bed before I could even utter a sound. He pinned me with his arms as I was too shocked to move, his face impassive as he looked straight into my eyes, scanning my face, maybe even scanning my soul to see if I was his best friend.

“Oikawa, what the hell happened with you today? You being an asshole and drama queen is one thing but screwing up practice so much and getting hit in the face, I wonder if you’re even in your right mind right now.”

_No… I’m not… I’m not Oikawa Tooru. I’m just a girl playing volleyball in university until I got smacked with a volleyball and got sent here into his body. I didn’t want to hurt you, or fall for you. I… I just wanted to play volleyball like you._

Iwaizumi ran a thumb across my cheek as I realized I had actually been crying, my heart finally spilling forth all the pain I had been holding in all this time as I blurted out all the things that had plagued me for the past 48 hours.

“I’m not Oikawa Tooru. I’m actually someone from a different dimension who got smacked in the head with a volleyball and came into this world which is actually a popular anime in my world as the grand king of the court, Oikawa Tooru. At first I was happy I was the grand king but when I realized just how bad my playing it and how its affecting the others, especially you, I wonder if you can even trust me anymore to hold out on the court. With Karasuno coming and possibly winning, I don’t know what else to do if the reason we lose is because of me….”

My words were stopped as Iwaizumi pulled me against him, hugging my tight as I sniffled into him, so uncharacteristic of the proud Oikawa Tooru as I reached to hold onto his shirt, all sweaty and smelly. I didn’t care if I smelled bad as well or if my head is killing me, or if I might continue to cry until god knows when.

“Man, I thought you were actually kidnapped my aliens and had your brain scrambled but I didn’t expect this to happen. I don’t know if you’ve actually got hit in the head so bad that you think this way,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled me away from him gently, moving to wipe my eyes with his hands as he cupped my face.

“You’re Oikawa Tooru, the best setter in Miyagi and Captain of Aoba Johsai Volleyball Team. You’re going to beat Ushijima on the court and go to nationals, where we will continue to play and win until we rule the court,” Iwaizumi smiled as he held out a hand to me, looking at me with such fate and determination that I wondered if he himself wasn’t actually mad for not believing me for what I had blurted out earlier.

“You don’t believe what I said? You don’t think I’m crazy, because I think you’re crazy,” I croaked as Iwaizumi shrugged.

“Whether I believe it or not, it doesn’t change that you’re my best friend and my partner on the court. The others might think you’ve gone whacked for a bit, but I will protect you until you get better.”

So much like the knight he was always portrayed to be, the knight who protects his king.

“Thanks, Iwa-chan,” I smiled as the sun finally dipped below the horizon outside.

It didn’t matter now if I cannot play like he did on the court.

It didn’t matter that I am a fangirl who is in love with the best friend of the guy whose body I now possess.

What matters most is that I play on the court as hard as I can, no matter how shitty I am.

For Aoba Johsai.

For Karasuno, the future kings of the court.

For Iwaizumi, the dark knight in armour waiting to protect his king.

For the sad piece of shit I am in the real world and that I might somehow be able to make a new path for myself in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK... I wanted to write that he kissed her/ him whatever and what not but didn't know if I should but you can imagine it if you want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! Had an idea for another story and started a fanfic of Haikyuu in the Star wars universe called Twin Stars of Destiny. Not writing much these days due to the amount of work I have to do for uni along with having to give in my dissertation intro next week gah... and there is internship and masters applications and having to deal with assignments...
> 
> To sum up, my life is messy but I still going to write fan fiction cuz its awesome.
> 
> Enjoy!

For some reason or another, I found myself wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s arms again the next time I woke up, although this time when I woke up, his eyes were open, dark brown staring into my own as I tried not to squeak when he gave my cheeks a pinch as I winced.

“Meanie,” I groaned, surprisingly getting into childish Oikawa mode, which was all I was good at for all I know at this point as Iwaizumi groaned, “You’re really acting like you’re a girl now, you know that?”

“That’s what I told you yesterday,” I mumbled as I slowly got out of the bed, trying to ignore the fact that my body was hot from where Iwaizumi had touched the entire night, his arms wrapped around me even as I leaned into his big chest to fall asleep. He didn’t seem to mind hugging his best friend into bed, even if the bed was his best friend’s who probably had him over in this very same bed since they were kids and they never thought twice about it even as they became teenagers.

Hmm… maybe he might be…

“Hey, Shittykawa. We’re going for an early practice so you better haul your ass before the others come in for morning practice,” Iwaizumi called as I looked properly at the alien clock stuck to the wall, the clock reading 4am as I yawned when a slipper flew in my direction. I had to avoid yelling and waking up the whole house as I ducked, the slipper missing my head by inches as I hissed.

“Hey, watch it!” I snapped as Iwaizumi started to strip into his volleyball clothes. I quickly turned, trying to stop my face from flushing when I heard rustling behind me and Iwaizumi’s hands on the hem of my shirt, no, Oikawa’s shirt as he tried to yank it off my head.

“Come on, you better stop acting so pussy. Its not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

“What are you trying to implement?!” I shrieked as softly as I could as Iwaizumi’s eyes roved to my pants when I quickly grabbed the clothes I had left out the night before and slammed the door, quickly changing into my clothes as I cursed to myself.

Shit boys for looking so hot when they’re trying to get you all ready for school.

Iwaizumi didn’t even bothered that I nearly tripped over the stairs on top of him as I tried to climb down quietly, the stairs creaking slightly under our weight as we reached the front door. When I opened it, I was hit with a blast of cold as I groaned, shivering when I felt a scarf drape over my neck, green fabric filling my vision as Iwaizumi gave me a chop on the head.

“Stupidkawa. You’ll keep getting sick if you don’t take care of your airhead self. Even idiots get sick,” he muttered, steam coming out from his mouth as he talked as I felt my cheeks warmed up. I wished I could just reach out and give him a peck on the cheek, as the fangirl in me wanted so badly to do but I held back as we began the trek to the school.

After managing to sneak in without the guard noticing at the entrance and getting into the volleyball court without making too much of a scene, we were soon busy setting up the court, Iwaizumi doing most of the bulk of the lifting while I gave the floors a good wipe. I haven’t done much of this kind of stuff in my club in the real world where the seniors normally did it in case someone did something stupid and broke something if the pole fell on them (hey, it could happen) but guess sweeping up trash like the trash I am was all I’m good at.

“Hey, Oikawa. Practice some digs with me,” Iwaizumi called as a ball came flying in my direction without warning, nearly hitting me in the face as I dropped the mop and threw up my hands for the ball to go rocketing into the air with a bang.

“Hey, Iwa-chan! What’s that for?!” I yelled as Iwaizumi sent another ball at me.

“You said you’re a sucker at volleyball now right?! Here’s a crash course for you to get into the speed of things. You don’t want to go hit Kageyama in the face or something right?”

“Why would I hit Kageyama in the face, you madman?!” I yelled as I slowly managed to receive his crazy serves. Iwaizumi was grinning as the game progressed, his spikes getting more and more intense as my body ached. Oikawa may be used to this kind of shit but I could feel my mind slipping as fatigue caught up to me.

When we finally ran out of balls to hit and receive, Iwaizumi came over, picking up a ball as he went and putting it in my hands as I felt his breath ghosting over my shoulder, sending chills up my spine.

Was that idiot trying to deliberately turn me on or something?!  
  


“Try serving. If you can at least get your serve right, it would convince them that you’re still you,” he said as I turned to him, my face coming very close to his, his mouth hovering a few inches away as I licked my lips.

“What makes you think everything I said last night was real? For all you know, you might actually be hallucinating and I could be just plain old awesome Oikawa Tooru,” I tried to smirk his signature smile as Iwaizumi frowned.

“Tooru would never call Kageyama that. He always called him Tobio-chan.”

Oh man, did I slip up?

“Well, maybe you’re just crazy that you’re actually trying to make your best friend fall head over heels with you, because that’s exactly what you’re doing right now. I can’t focus shit at the moment.”

Suddenly, his hands were on mine as he moved my body into position, his breath against my ear as his sweat clad body melted into mine. I squeaked as I felt sweat mixing with my own as he moved my hands, my right hand holding the ball in front of me as he moved my left hand to the back, all the while breathing into my ear as I tried not to faint from physical contact from him.

“Remember what Oikawa always does. Feel his confidence, his cocky self when he jumps and serves the ball,” he whispered as I recalled seeing how he flew into the air, his arms back as he ran in for the kill, a mad glint in his eye as he went in for the killer serve he was known for.

Slowly, I lifted my hand as I threw the ball into the air, my eyes watching as it spun slowly and lazily through the sky. I could almost feel a grin tugging the corners of my mouth as I felt my legs moving, running to catch up to it as I jumped, the muscles in my legs screaming as I leaped into the air. I could feel the throb from Oikawa’s bad knee coming in but I resistant, flying through the air as I spiked the ball, the ball hitting my hand as it rocketed through the sky and onto the other side of the court, leaving steam in its wake as I felt my palm sting.

So this was what it felt like to serve a killer serve.

“Did you see that?!” I yelled as I turned, the smile threatening to swallow me whole when I saw how satisfied and proud Iwaizumi looked, almost…

Before I could think further, I found myself slipping on something, a scream tearing through my throat as I lost my balance and collided into Iwaizumi’s solid chest, an umph coming from his throat as we slammed onto the floor, his head barely managing to break away from contacting the floor as I landed of top of him. When the world finally stopped spinning around me, I couldn’t help but want to stay on top of the large hot mass beneath me.

Iwaizumi didn’t look flustered about it, as though this was the most normal thing in the world. He must have done this with Oikawa and the other guys so many times, this was nothing special. He wouldn’t feel anything at all, this guy only had muscles for brains and wanting to watch out for his best friend…

I froze when his hand moved to cup my cheek, no, Oikawa’s as he smiled, the warmest I had ever seen him give as his mouth moved to say something when the doors banged open to reveal a pinked faced Matsukawa and Makki, followed by a sleepy Kindaichi and dead-panned Kunimi, who looked ready to go back to bed considering the argument his seniors were having.

“Like I said, something is up with Oikawa recently, isn’t there? Do you think he’s starting to act more… I dunno… girly?” Matsukawa was saying as he removed his shoes before entering.

“You must be joking, my man. I mean… ok fine… I can feel like he is a bit more… dramatic than normal and his playing is getting shittier but I can’t help but feel he’s a changed man,” Makki grinned as Kindaichi opened his mouth so say something when all eyes fell on the two of us lying on the floor. Silence filled the gym before the two troublemakers broke the silence when they turned to one another to grin before turning to hold out their hands to their juniors.

“You owe us money for the bet,” they said in unison as Iwaizumi gawked at them, my mouth falling open as the two first years handed some cash to the two seniors who were giving stupid grins to each other as Iwaizumi finally pushed me off my butt and left me sitting there as he went to strangle the other two.

Other than practice turning to be an absolute nightmare with how many times I nearly got knocked out in the face, I couldn’t say anything other than how much I hoped I was dreaming things up.

…

“Neh neh! Don’t you think Oikawa-san is a bit more moody these days?”

“I dunno… maybe he and Iwaizumi-san had a fight or something?”

“What does that got to do with him being in a bad mood?!”  
  


“Haven’t you heard the rumours? They might be…”

“OMG!!!”

The sound of girls talking behind my back was making me want to punch them as I skulled through the school building, trying to avoid prying eyes as I walked to the cafeteria to get something. After being in Oikawa’s body for the past few days, I was getting the benefit of being ohhed and ahhed everywhere I go and having people falling head over heels for me, which would have helped if it was someone of the opposite gender.

I did not appreciate the fact I had to go to the men’s toilet and watch other people piss. No offense dudes, how do you do that?!

I finally reached my destination, my hand moving to grab a milk bread when another hand reached for it, the familiar scars and calluses running along tanned skin informing me of its owner before I even lifted up my head when both of us said the same thing.

“That’s my milk bread.”

I wondered. How often do the two of them hang out outside of volleyball? Did they go to lunch together with the rest of the guys?

Did they hang out in the corridors, talking about guy’s stuff or maybe even playing volleyball like Hinata and Suga did?

How close do people think they are other than being best friends?

“Oh, aren’t you two sweet? I have another one just for you so you don’t have to fight over it,” the lunchlady, a plump woman with white hair tied in a fishnet bun, smiled as she handed Iwaizumi another milk bread as he paid for the two of them. He didn’t say anything as he grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me out, squeals following us as I tried not to blush.

Come on, Iwaizumi!! Why are you being so tactless in trying to make me, or rather, Oikawa feel better. In this case, you’re going to make it seem like the two of you are dating once he’s back in his body!

“Iwa-chan, leave me alone for a minute,” I whispered as he released his grip, my skin feeling cold from where he had held me not long ago as we stood in an empty corridor. The wind wasn’t as strong and the weather was getting warmer but I couldn’t help but feel cold as I watched Iwaizumi standing in front of me, his face turned away from me as I gripped the milk bread.

I’m falling for him more and more. Why am I liking a person I can never have, who wasn’t even from my world?

Why am I even falling for him? I haven’t even met him, let alone know him well for the past few days after seeing him on the other side of a screen. He wasn’t real, I could never be with him, no matter how much I hold onto him now, how much I want to be with him and melt into him in a body that isn’t even mine.

Why did Oikawa have someone like him for a best friend?

“Do you like me or Oikawa?” I whispered as Iwaizumi finally looked at me, his brown eyes unreadable as the silence increased. I could feel my heart pounding as I gripped my shirt, feeling my heart tensing under my shirt. I didn’t care if I was causing Oikawa’s heart to pound for his best friend or what I’m about to do is going to screw things up when he came back.

Why did I even ask that? This was such a stupid question.

I didn’t care. I didn’t care.

No… I can’t… I can’t deal with this anymore.

Why did the world have to be so cruel, putting me in the body of the guy who was best friends with the guy I liked?

“I don’t know anymore. I must be going mad,” I whispered as I walked off, leaving Iwaizumi standing in the corridor as I ran into the toilet, not caring if it was stupid for a boy to cry in the toilet over heartbreak.

What the hell is going on with me?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically me when I'm ranting about how I cannot be with a character I love because they're fictional.
> 
> I actually got a fortune cookie where the message was how I looked when I was thinking of someone fondly and it was clear I loved them. My mum told me thats the exact expression whenever I thought of one of my husbandos...
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Will try to update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty random and full of ranting. I do realise that my stories tend to have a shitty plot and things are all over the place but bear with me! Uni life is getting to my head and driving me mad...
> 
> Enjoy.

“Did you two have a lovers spat or something?” Maki asked as I flinched, my arms raw from having to receive so many hard balls in the past hour. I shrugged as I tried to focus on the game, Maki and Matsun exchanging looks as Iwaizumi sent another ball rocketing at me.

This may be the first time Iwaizumi was on the opposite side of the court.

Despite my horrendous playing, I was still able to play on the court at the expense of the coach yelling every 10 seconds at how I couldn’t even set. The only time I could ever pull off Oikawa’s godlike moves was if Iwaizumi coaxed me to do so, and currently, he was trying to kill me quite literally with the ball.

“For God’s sake, Oikawa! What the hell are you doing?! Did a girl mess you brain up or something?” the coach yelled as some girls squealed from the bleachers as the other players looked at one another before exchanging grins. I felt my face blush at the thought of currently trying not to think about Iwaizumi in front of me as Maki and Matsun stood in front of me, their backs against me as the whistle blew once more for us to serve.

I groaned as I held the ball in front of me, my hand shaking from having to do the serve as I spun the ball in my hand. The motion helped me calm down ever so slightly as I got ready to serve, breathing in and out as I threw the ball in the air, praying that I would be able to hit it when I saw Maki and Matsun giving identical grins along with a handsign that made me squawk.

Both of them had crossed their thumbs in the form of a heartshape before jerking their heads at Iwaizumi, who seemed oblivious at what they had done as I hit the ball, the ball barely missing them as it slammed into the net.

“What the hell are you two doing?!” I yelled as they grinned once more, turning to face the net as it was Iwaizumi’s turn to serve. Such tough luck that I had to face his serve, which was just as insane as Oikawa’s.

Why did Iwaizumi believe my ridiculous story? It sounded like something out of a random book of a crazy person swapping bodies and finding love with someone who doesn’t even exist. Iwaizumi isn’t from my world and I can never be with him. If I continue to stay here as Oikawa, Oikawa was going to lose his reputation as a star player from my horrible skills and it would make things a whole lot worse if Iwaizumi never got to play again because of me…

“Heads up!” Maki yelled as I saw the ball coming too late as it connected with my face, a crunching sound filling my ears as I felt m nose break. I could feel blood beginning to spurt from my nose as I toppled on my butt, my mind too dazed to even react as the coach yelled at me to get off the court while Yahaba ran over with tissues.

“Oikawa-san, are you ok?” he yelped as he rolled the tissues into rolls and stuffed them up my nose, red slowly bleeding into the white material. I couldn’t even register if I felt pain from it or if it was from the fact that the person I liked just broke my nose.

I felt myself being pulled to my feet as Matsun and Maki grabbed me by the armpits and hauled me to the bench, dumping me unceremoniously on it as they looked at me in the eye.

“I knew you were an airhead but I didn’t know you were that dazed when it comes to love,” Maki muttered as Matsun nodded.

“I…”

“Let us show you just how good your man is on the court,” Matsun winked as they walked back onto the court, the coach turning to shout at me, although everything sailed from the top of my head as Yahaba took my place on the court.

As they began to play once more, I watched as Iwaizumi soared through the air, his hands flying like wings as he smashed ball after ball. Yahaba did his job well at making sure he was supported, sending every ball at his way as Iwaizumi looked at me for a single moment, my eyes meeting his as I read the expression on his face.

_“We will talk after this.”_

Oh shit…

Practice ended with me having an earful from the coach and slinking back to the locker room, most of the guys avoiding me as though they might catch my loserness. Matsun and Maki tried to tell me some things about food and how bad their classes were but that didn’t really help either as we stepped into the locker room full of sweaty teenage boys. I thought I would get used to it but I still couldn’t get the idea of hot guys changing in front of me being a normal thing.

Iwaizumi was at his locker, pulling his shirt off as he turned to see me standing at the door, the room surprisingly empty considering that we just ended practice when I felt two hands pushing me into the room, alarm bells going off in my head as I nearly connected my face on the side of the bench when a pair of sweaty arms grabbed me.

Iwaizumi clicked his tongue as a clicking sound filled the air, indicating we had been locked alone in the locker room as I cursed myself for being an idiot for letting them do such a thing when Iwaizumi grabbed my arm and hauled me onto the bench, sitting me down as he leaned against the locker, shirtless and sweaty. I had to avoid thinking of how interesting he smelt despite being utterly sweaty as he crossed his arms, his brown eyes boring into mine as he snapped.

“What happened out there?”

“You know what happened.”

“If you’re going to go on with the shit about swapping bodies again, I’m pretty sure you know something called muscle memory.”

“That thing is bullshit! I’m not Oikawa so how can I play like him?!”

“I miss that idiot dammit! I need him on the court so we can win and go to nationals! I don’t care if your brains got scrambled by aliens or something, Shittykawa but focus on the damn game dammit!”

My hands curled on my pants as Iwaizumi sighed, moving to sit by my side. He seemed to feel more relieved at having shouted at me now, a slightly guilty look on his face as he reached to touch my face before examining my nose, which still had tissue stuck up into it. I cursed myself for blushing again as he turned my cheek, his thumb running across my cheek as he muttered.

“Stupidkawa. If you broke your nose, none of the girls would come and cheer and that would demotivate the guys.”

I smirked as I reached to pull out the tissues from my nose, Iwaizumi’s eyes widening as I chucked the tissues in the bin before pinching my nose.

“You think a ball can stop my good looks? Think again.”

Iwaizumi sighed as he flicked my forehead with his fingers before moving to grab his shirt, my hands moving to clutch my forehead when the door clicked open, the others headed by a grinning Matsukawa and Maki nearly falling on their faces as the two mischief makers grinned.

“Come on now. We can’t have our precious captain being all in the dumps like this. Let’s go for some ramen!” Maki grinned as he and Matsun exchanged fist bumps as I realized my face was red once again. Cursing the fact the two of them were trying to make me blush all the time and Iwaizumi wasn’t helping either, I just let them sweep me and an annoyed Iwaizumi out of the locker room as they ushered us to the usual ramen restaurant.

“Welcome!” he called, a bald head hidden underneath a white cap as he gave us a grin. He didn’t seem to mind that his customers were a bunch of sweaty teenage boys and that were conquered the entire long table but I guess that just helped his business. Nothing better than serving food to a bunch of hungry volleyball players.

“Old man! The usual!” Matsun called as we entered the restaurant, the old man smiling as we all filed in, exchanging greetings as we took up the long table lining the stove. It was a simple old Japanese restaurant, the food menus written on long white pieces of board along with their prices that had been hammered into the walls, customers eating at small wooden tables on stools as we slid into tall stools, the steam from the stove warming me up and the smell off food making my mouth water.

Iwaizumi slid in the seat next to me, not saying much as the old man passed us glasses of water, his hand gripping the glass as he guzzled it down. I tried not to see how his muscles flexed as he drank, his eyes dark and warm in the low lighting of the restaurant.

“You kids really need to eat to gain more muscle,” he grinned as Maki put his bag down on the table.

“I think you just like us because we’re boosting business. And its thanks to Oikawa, right?” he grinned as he patted me on the back. Now that I think about it, quite a number of the girls were staring at me as we sat down, some of them looking like they were itching to come talk to me and giggling as I groaned, cursing Oikawa for looking good and not me for looking good enough for the boys to do the same thing.

“Eh? I thought he was with that other chap,” the old man whistled as Iwaizumi nearly spat out his water along with me, the other boys laughing as they slapped us on the backs. As both of our faces turned as red as tomatoes, I could almost see Iwaizumi looking at me, his features soft as the old man handed out the food. Perhaps he did love his friend in a way, maybe not romantic but close as a brother?

I was never good at telling feelings so I didn’t think about it further as we dug into the food, our chatter filling the air well into the evening as the sky began to turn dark and the stars filled the sky of Miyagi. As we bickered over tiny issues such as who was the worse server of the day or the worse player on the court, I couldn’t help but feel a twang in my chest of how I wasn’t really close with my teammates.

With me being in the ‘novice’ team and not having much of a chance to be on the court even as a benchwarmer, I didn’t stand a chance against the other girls who had played for years and had the boys fawning over them. While I knew I couldn’t match up to them in experience, my social skills weren’t the best either. Guess I will blame that for being in an all girl school most of my life before going to university.

“Hey Oikawa! You’re paying for this,” Matsun called as I gawked, “What the hell?! You’re the one who dragged us out here!”

“You’re the captain and you’ve been playing like shit the whole day. Wait, how about this? If we lose against Shiratorizawa, you’re paying for our meals after the match! How about that first years?” Maki called as Yahaba mumbled something through a full mouth.

“I want ramen with char siew!” Kindaichi called as Kunimi mumbled, “Gyoza on mine.”

“You know I want mine with naruto right?” Maki grinned as Matsun gripped my shoulder, “Mine is the usual yakisoba.”

“What the hell guys!” I yelled as the group laughed, everyone enjoying themselves in the tiny restaurant as we ate away. How much I wished I could be doing this with my team, just hanging out even in a café after volleyball, chatting instead of just drinking into the night since our practice ended at night most of the time.

By the time we finished our food, the stars were shining above our heads. I never knew the stars shone so brightly after living in a city my entire life, the light pollution ruining the sky as we walked home, most of the boys splitting off into different directions along the way until it was just I and Iwaizumi walking with Maki and Matsun.

“Oi, Oikawa. Don’t lose your shit because your little kohai is in Karasuno. We will beat him. You’re the best setter there is, isn’t it? You have no problem at all with Iwaizumi by your side,” Maki grinned as he and Matsun clapped me and Iwaizumi on the back before heading down a different road. As me and Iwaizumi walked down the road, I shivered slightly in my jacket when I felt a hand going into mine, giving it a light squeeze as I turned to see Iwaizumi looking straight ahead. I couldn’t see his face as he continued to walk, his eyes trained forward as he mumbled.

“Come on, Oikawa. Let’s go home,” he murmured as he pulled me down the road, his grip strong but soft and kind as we walked down the road. It could have almost been a romantic walk in a movie, when the couple walks under the stars hand in hand, faces blushed as we passed by houses and rivers, the stars lighting our way.

“Iwa-chan… thank you,” I whispered, so soft I wondered if he could even hear me.

As much as I want to be with him, I knew I couldn’t stay here for long anymore.

I will have to go back to the shit reality I never loved.

Oikawa will be with Iwaizumi. And Iwaizumi will be with Oikawa.

I will be all alone again.

As we walked home, I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, wishing this walk under the stars will never end and that I would forever be protected by this knight in shining armour. My wing spiker, my ace.

My friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling quite shit now but hey, guess I'm going to just write this story. Having a cold and being cooped in a lab for most of the day isn't the best idea in the world...

Today was the day of the match and I was not looking forward to it whatsoever.

Partially because I knew in the anime and manga that Karasuno wins anyways no matter how godlike Oikawa proved to be and for the fact I had robbed him of his godlike abilities was going to make things worse. With how the others were thinking that this was just something to do with me being love sick, which was totally true and Iwaizumi being nice to me without telling me he liked me was making me more confused.

I just wanted to pull him into a kiss and shut him up some times.

Last night may have been the first night I slept all alone without Iwaizumi and when I woke up, I found it really strange to not have someone wrapping their arms around me or throwing verbal insults at me like nobodies business.

I wonder if I was a masochist for wanting to get insulted and having my heart assaulted all the time like this.

I quickly showered (at this point I didn’t care if I had to touch his dick since… well I don’t care! Not like I would ever get to touch it anyways in real life!) and yanked on my clothes, running a comb through my hair as I dashed out of the house to see Iwaizumi patiently waiting for me outside the house.

“Morning, Iwazumi,” I called, Iwaizumi raising an eyebrow at me not calling him by his nickname. It didn’t feel right for me to continue doing that and whether he wanted to believe I am someone else in his best friends’ body, I’m going to let him decide for himself.

The trek to school was quiet, the silence sitting comfortably between us as we walked under the dark sky. The stars had gone out and the sun was beginning to paint the sky pink and orange as dawn approached, the cold making me grip my jacket tighter as I turned to see Iwaizumi. His face was pink from the morning cold, his turquoise scarf wrapped around his neck keeping him from freezing unlike stupid me.

“Hey Shittykawa. Don’t you dare show Kageyama what a shithead you are now with your sucky skills,” he said as I tried not to let out a groan about it when he pulled me to his side and slung an arm around my neck before giving me a rub on the head.

“You’ve grown so much. You will be fine,” he mumbled before knocking his forehead against mine, his lips barely missing my nose as I nearly freeze in my tracks as I squeaked, “What are you trying to imply? You’ve been getting so touchy feely these days!”

“You’re the one who kept telling me I was too distant and wanted to get closer and I’m doing that, right?!” Iwaizumi snapped as I giggled to myseld, thinking of how cute he looked flustered when two voices joined us from the back as Maki and Matsun barreled into us and nearly sent us falling on the ground.

“Good morning to the prince and princess of Seijoh! Come on, we got some practice to get in before the practice with Karasuno, although I doubt they would be much considering how they’re like. What did they call them again? Flightless crows, fallen champions?” Maki mused as Iwaizumi chopped him on the head.

“Kageyama is there. That alone is a force to be reckoned with.”

“Oh right! He’s that precious kohai Oikawa hates so much, right?” Matsun whistled as I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. Even though I knew Karasuno would go on to win, I didn’t know if they would win in this world. This world was going so differently to what happened in the Haikyuu I knew I didn’t know what would happen now.

Nevertheless, they should never look down on others just because they wear crowns on their heads.

“Don’t talk down on them like that. When you least expect it, they will attack you and drag you to the ground, leaving you defenseless. Karasuno is ever changing like the crows they are and they will always scavenge and look for ways to win, no matter what. Its because they do not have wings, people look for ways to fly,” I whispered, finding it so weird to hear the words of Coach Ukai being spoken in this context for Seijoh.

That didn’t stop the two jokers from grinning as they clapped my back and yanked us down the road, going on about how being hit in the face so many times these past few days must have messed my brain as we got into school, me wondering if we were actually going to win and if this would be the worse match I ever played.

…

“Come on! Let’s do this!” Maki yelled as Matsun followed suit, the first years staring at them like they had gone mad as the second year ran out to get ready for the match. I found it really odd they didn’t have a manager like Karasuno but oh well, not like those boys had anything better to do anyways.

“See you on the court, Oikawa,” Matsun called as he and Maki walked out, Kindaichi and Kunimi excusing themselves followed by Yahaba before leaving me and Iwaizumi alone in the locker room once again. I did not care now as I pulled off my uniform and stared at my volleyball shirt. It wasn’t the one Oikawa usually wore in tournaments but I could almost picture him holding the white shirt with turquoise stripes on its sides, the number one flashing on his back as he led the team to victory.

Oikawa, the Grand King of the court. The setter who brought everyone together and made sure to utilize all of their abilities. With his power and his charm, he truly was a beast to be reckoned with.

And he had an amazing ace and spiker by his side.

“Oi, Shittykawa. Stop staring and lets go,” Iwaizumi growled as he yanked on his shirt and moved to grab his bottle when I whispered, my hand curling into a fist.

“What if we can’t win? I’m so useless, I can’t spike or receive, let alone give a killer serve. I don’t know what to do if we lose here. Does it affect the whole story in the end or does Karasuno win anyways? Are we forever doomed to never win on the court? Am I doomed to forever fail my team even in the body of one of the best players in the series?”

I bit my lip as I tried not to get emotional over it when someone spun me around and gave me a rough kiss on the mouth. I didn’t have time to react or squeak as Iwaizumi kissed me, going form rough to gentle as I melted. I could almost imagine myself in my real body, reaching his chin and his arms wrapping around my slightly chubby body as his hands cupped my face, slowly releasing the kiss as his brown eyes looked into mine.

“Don’t underestimate yourself. You’re Oikawa Tooru, whether you’re just borrowing his body. You will win. We will win and we will show that stupid ass Ushijima just who is the boss on the court,” Iwaizumi whispered as he moved to take my hands and give them a squeeze.

“I will see you on the court,” he said as he turned to leave, his jacket flying behind him as he moved to open the door when I shouted, not knowing why I even said the words as I shouted, “My name is Angel and I swear I will kick ass on the court!”  
  


Iwaizumi didn’t turn back but I could feel him smiling as he stepped outside, leaving a path for me to walk on as we walked to the court to meet our opponents.

…

Hinata was much shorter than I thought when I’m face to face with him, his orange hair blinding as I tried my best not to squish him on the head. Kageyama was lurking with Tsukishima and Tanaka, who had the saltiest expressions of the lot as they mocked the so called elites who were Seijoh, my team.

And that made me a little pissed. Slightly.

“Come on, we will show them whose the boss on the court,” Yahaba growled as Kunimi and Kindaichi glared at their former teammate. Kageyama looked ever so guilty about what he had put the two of them through during their middle school years, although he looked like he did wanted to apologise for a moment when his eyes fell on me.

Ok, I did not recall him meeting Oikawa so early on, having had met him on the court during the second half of the practice match after Hinata screwed up so bad from the nerves but I couldn’t help but try out that particular action he loved to do everytime he saw Kageyama.

“Yahoo! Tobio-chan. I’m going to kick your ass on the court today. Mark my words,” I tried to smirk as I pointed a finger at him, Kageyama raising an eyebrow as though I might have gone mad as Daichi herded his obnoxious children into the gym, followed by Sugawara. I got to saw, they both looked super hot in real life.

Maybe I should ask for their numbers?

“Oi, Shittykawa! Let’s start the game!” Iwaizumi roared as I turned to face him, a grin spreading across my face to match the one on his as we raised our fists to fist bump, my mind going to the future where both of them will have to part ways after high school and play on their own teams in volleyball. It hurt me to think about how they will be separated but at least now, I had a chance to play by his side.

“Let’s do this!”

…

If they thought Hinata was bad at volleyball, I sucked even harder.

“Hey Oikawa! What the hell?!” Maki yelled as the ball smacked Matsun in the head, the other boy nearly slamming his face into the net as I yelled out sorry for not receiving the ball right. Even as I tried to set, the ball was going anywhere but where I wanted it to be, the spikers running around in disarray as the crowd watched me fall into the pits.

Maybe I never wanted to be on the court after all after all of this. Maybe I wasn’t even meant to be on it.

Now I know why Hinata was so afraid of being benched. To be benched meant to be away from your teammates and the game, not being able to share the same victory.

“Ora! Shittykawa! What are you afraid of? Kageyama looking at you or something? Are you afraid of the girls thinking you’re a useless shit on the court? Well guess what, your personality is trash and they deserve to know that so play properly dammit!” Iwaizumi yelled as everyone swiveled their heads to look at him. Ukai and Takeda were wondering what the heck had happened as the Seijoh coach groaned at how bad the team was looking today.

But those words sent a wave of energy through me, excitement and determination to continue playing filling every fibre of my being as I got into position, grinning as Kunimi got ready to serve the ball. As everyone on the court got into position, I took a deep breath before expelling what I always wanted to say since I thought it was so cool, considering I was in the body of the person who said it all the time : YOLO.

“I’m counting on you guys!” I yelled as all the guys turned to look at me, Maki and Matsun breaking into grins as Kindaichi smiled.

“What do you take us for, Oikawa! Let’s do this!” they roared as I felt the adrenaline roaring through my veins as Kunimi served the ball, the game going into motion as everyone darted across the court.

Karasuno was ever so impressive, Hinata darting in and out of the court like a bullet as I tried to track him. I could barely make him out as Kageyama set the ball to him, the ball whizzing through the air as it fit into his hand perfectly, his eyes closed as he spiked it down only for Maki to dive for it.

“Get it, Oikawa!” he yelled as the ball flew up. I felt myself running for it, not caring if the light blinded me and made me want to close my eyes as I felt a body run past me, his presence enveloping me with warmth and confidence as the ball settled in my hands, my arms moving to push it up as I yelled.

“IWA-CHAN!”  
  


“Ora!”

Iwaizumi slammed the ball onto the other side, slamming into the ground as the point went to us, earning screams and cheers from our team.

As we got back into position, me and Iwaizumi crossed paths, our eyes locking for just a second as Iwaizumi sent a private message to me, his eyes telling me what I needed to know as we ran.

_“I believe in you.”_

_I know. I know. I wish I could stay on the court with you for as long as I can. I want to get to know you not through being your best friend, Oikawa, but as a girl, someone from another world who has been inspired by your actions on the court._

_But sadly… I can never do that._

As the ball flew across the net, I could almost feel that this would be the last time I will be on the court. As Kageyama set the ball to Tanaka, a single crow ran in from behind, his small body flying through the air as he flew to meet the ball, a smile on his face as he spiked it as hard as he can. Even though I wanted to tear my eyes from him, the sight was too beautiful as the ball whizzed through the air and slammed into my face, the sound of my nose crunching as I fell back.

Even as I heard the shouts of people running to see if I was ok, I could feel my mind returning to the place it belonged to, leaving the team I had grown to love and the boy I trusted behind like a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the epilogue! Finally, this story is done. After getting side tracked with the haikyuu star wars a fanfic, so happy I managed to finish this on a good note.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this story and for those who left kudos, that really made my day!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, she’s awake!”

“Holy shit, I thought we had to call an ambulance for a sec. Do you think she has a concussion?”

“That’s why I told you to call the ambulance dammit!”

When I opened my eyes, the lights of the volleyball court flashed above me as I groaned, my head spinning as I tried to sit up when I nearly fell back on my ass.

“Hey, take it easy. The ball hit you pretty hard and we thought you might actually have been knocked out but hey, looks like you’re tougher than you look,” my volleyball captain, Felicia grinned as the medic in charge, Ash looked ready to pass out from relief.

All around me, members of the volleyball club had gathered in a circle. Most of them had looks of concern on their faces and I tried not to blush at the thought of how stupid I looked right now being on the floor and passing out for who knew how long on the court. Feeling my face getting hotter by the minute, I quickly excused myself to go to the bathroom, trying to avoid the others staring at me despite my captain asking them to get back to training.

Once I was in the bathroom, I locked myself in a cubicle for showering and buried my face in my hands, thinking of what had just happened for the past few days was nothing more than a dream.

I passed out for a while here so how did I dream of being in the Haikyuu world in Oikawa’s body for nearly a week? And why did I feel so sad and torn up about it?

Soft tears cascaded down my face as I tried not to think of the practice times, how I was with Iwaizumi bickering about the most random stuff, sitting in a classroom learning everything in Japanese and surprisingly managing to understand the content. Most of all, I missed the guys from the Aoba Johsai team; Matsun and Maki with their antics, Kindaichi and Kunimi even though they barely talked, Yahaba being the mum of the group and even the coach who scolded the hell out of me for my own good.

At least Oikawa was back with them now.

As for me, I was left all alone in the cruel reality I had to call my life and I did not know if I could ever go back to the court ever again.

The next few days until the next practice were a blurr. As I walked through the real world, it felt so weird after having had been in the 2D world and always having someone by my side. As I walked around on my own, I could almost feel the lingering ghost of Iwaizumi by my side, his hand curling into mine as he pulled me forward. When I stare at the sky, watching the stars blink into existence, I could feel him holding me tight, keeping me warm with his presence and words.

When I was in the locker room, I could remember all the boys mingling and laughing at jokes as they changed, all of them united in winning on the court. Matsun and Maki would be making bets about me and Iwaizumi while Kunimi would be as stoic as ever. Kindaichi would be trying to get his seniors to not upset Iwaizumi, who would then take to pinning them to the ground as they begged for mercy while Yahaba yelled for everyone to get to practice.

I missed them so much.

“Come on now! We will split you into teams and get you to practice!” Felicia called as she began to assign us numbers. As the number one was assigned to me and I shuffled off to be with my team captain, I caught sight of a familiar looking mop of spiky black hair wandering off to a different team when Andros, one of the team captains yelled that his team had more people.

“Send one of yours over here! We’re short of one!” Felicia called as Andros shoved one Japanese guy forward, the scowl on his face making Andros flinch as my heart skipped a beat.

This guy looked like Iwaizumi in real life form.

“Nice to meet you,” he grunted as he stood with the team, some of the guys turning to chat up with him as I tried not to look. The more I looked at him, the more I thought of the Iwaizumi I knew and hung out with, bonding so much over just a week. Then he had kissed me..

Holy shit… he kissed Oikawa!!!

“Angel, get your head in the game!” Felicia roared as we got into position, the other team getting ready to serve as the ball flew in the air. I was in front of the net, the Iwaizumi lookalike beside me focused on the ball as the ball sailed above our heads to be received by Felicia.

“Get it!” she yelled as the ball went up. I did not know who was setter, but I was suddenly in motion, my body moving to stand under the ball and searching for someone to spike to when a voice roared in the air.

“Mine!”

I felt the ball leaving my hands as I set it to Iwaizumi-lookalike, a grin on his face as he rose in the air, his arm whipped back as he slammed the ball onto the court, leaving no chance for the other team to pick up as we cheered, the point going to us.

“Great job!” Felicia grinned as I turned to the Iwaizumi-lookalike, a wide grin on his face as he raised a hand for me to high five with. Once the game was over and the other players had gone to mingle with their friends, I found myself lingering at the wall with him, his eyes gazed on the floor as I tried to engage a conversation with him.

“Great game earlier. Did you play before?” I asked as he grunted.

“No… I… uh… actually, I started it because of an anime.”

“Haikyuu?!” I squealed as he turned to look at me, his eyes shining as his scowl turned into a smile.

“Yes. You know of it?”  
  


“Yes! That’s why I joined the volleyball club in the first place!”  
  


“Who’s your favourite character?”

That left me hanging for a bit as I thought of what to say when his name appeared on my tongue.

“Iwaizumi.”

“Same here. Actually, I thought it was cool that I shared the same name as a character and he was so strong and cool. Thought I might want to try something out and see if I can make it,” the guy grinned as he raised a hand for me to shake.

“Name’s Hajime. Yours?”

“Angel.”

As we shook hands, I could almost picture myself standing with Iwaizumi once more, both of us ready to conquer the court as we walked as one.

…

Iwaizumi Hajime had a very strange week but that didn’t go to say that he didn’t enjoy it the slightest.

It started with his best friend acting strange on the court, missing every other ball and getting hit in the face so many time it was a miracle he didn’t break his nose. When he found him in the infirmary, Oikawa had seemed like an entirely new person without his usual snarky comments and looking very defenseless to the world, as though he had been sent from another dimension.

While Iwaizumi did not believe in aliens or other dimensions like his best friend did, apparently that was the case. Oikawa had been switched with a girl from another world and she now had to deal with playing as Oikawa where she was very bad at the sport and was embarrassing herself every other time she was on the court to the point she was in tears. Watching Oikawa acting like that, rather it was the girl controlling his body suffer, made him want to envelope her in his arms and tell her it would be alright.

It was strange wanting to hold onto someone else. Iwaizumi hadn’t liked everyone before but with Oikawa being someone else, it shed a new light to him. He felt very confortable around the new version of Oikawa, liking how he/she was always depending on him and wishing he was around. He was so happy to be able to be with Oikawa longer now and keeping him/her company despite wondering if Oikawa was just putting on a show.

Then he felt his heart tugging when she poured out that she hated being in her world and how she never connected with the others on her team. It made Iwaizumi want to protect her more, wishing he could bring her into his fold although he had no idea how she even looked like. Whenever he looked at Oikawa, he could almost imagine a female version of him standing there, wishing to be rescued from the hell he was born into.

When they had been left alone, Iwaizumi had to hold back his urges to hug her and kiss her. He had only just met her but he didn’t know why he wanted to be with her so badly. Was it because of her story or was it because she seemed like a person he would like to love in the future?

That didn’t stop him from kissing her. Even though he was kissing his best friend, as he opened his eyes, he could make out a girl slightly shorter than him, her long black hair trailing down her face as his hands made their way to chubby cheeks.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa groaned as Iwaizumi snapped out of his thoughts, turning to see his best friend cracking open his eyes before gripping his head.

“Ouch! What the hell happened?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I got hit in the face! Such a meanie, whoever did that… oh, chibi-chan, chibi-chan did it didn’t he?!” Oikawa grumbled as Iwaizumi thought, “He’s back. She would never call him chibi-chan.”

“Come on, let’s go back. I’m starving,” Iwaizumi murmured when Oikawa’s eyes lit up before moving to touch his lips.

“Neh, Iwa-chan. Did you kiss me?” he asked as he found a pillow in his face as Iwaizumi tried to stop his face from blushing.

“Did not!”

“How rude, Iwa-chan! I know I am handsome but that doesn’t mean you can do that!”

“Shut up!”

As both best friends are reunited, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think of the girl who had been his best friend for the past week and where she was now, praying that she would find happiness in whatever world she was at now.

“Angel,” he whispered as Oikawa raised an eyebrow before having a pillow thrown in his face once more, although he didn’t fail to miss the sad smile lingering on his best friend’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ave atque vale and until we meet again, sayonara.


End file.
